User talk:LaviBookman/Archive II
Take Me Home Lavi I need your help, something has gone terribly wrong on another FanWiki. OnePiece Fanon Wiki. This was the first place I ever edited and its falling apart. Pornography and vandalism are running ramped by a single user that had blocked every single user. I don’t know if you can do anything but I can’t just sit back and watch my very first wiki fall to ruins.--Nanohano 23:38, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I really would like to get more readers I was curious what you might suggest to get more people to read the Arc I've written. I know it is not technically part of the Fanon since it is set entirely before the fanon's timeline, but I would like to eventually join that universe after finishing the remaining two arcs I have planned. One tells the story of Akashi Kuchiki during his exile, and the other explains what he does after his return to the Soul Society. Is there anything I can do to become better known? I really try to write respectable stories that match with the laws of the Bleach universe I try not to make any sort of Uber characters that are unstoppable by the others and I try to write dialogue that matches the pace of the show. Can you help me at all? -suicuideking --"Deal the Cards of Fate Jisatsu Kingu!" User Talk:Suicuideking 08:17, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Smile Thank you..--Nanohano 21:43, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Heatless Heartless, Passionless Passion Hey Lavi could you delete these for me. *Disheveled paradise of Knowledge, Van Argeno Vs. Ryuka Injiki *Aint Nothing lies beyond Here, Milds Vs. Shiraha Much appreciated!!--Nanohano 01:27, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Gracious and Glorious Lavi your one of the last few people who I can ask, can you help me with something?--Nanohano 22:27, February 18, 2010 (UTC) No, my apologies its nothing.--Nanohano 02:09, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Empire State of Mind-Nanohano Lavi the favor I asked earlier, could you restore these? As co-author of the stories, I also need to agree to delete these, but really I just want something to look back on. All my hard work, I will never just let it fall to memory.--Nanohano 00:40, March 8, 2010 (UTC) *Light vs. Dark: Adduneihu Adduneihi Fights Inku Himatsu! *Bite the Hand of God: Paul Namoon vs Patrick McCamyn *Dance of the Dark Orange and Vibrant green. Lughia vs. Patrick *Duel of the Damned: Eva M. Dowl vs Pat McCamyn! *One Step Through the Portal: Patrick Meets the Grand Council *Pinnacle of light and across, Torret Von Zeland and Paul Namoon Vs. Patrick McCamyn *Symphony of life, Grand Master Vs. Patrick *Paradise of Shimmering Bubbles, Nemo strikes back! *Confrontation! Patrick and the Gotei 13 *Regalia’s Hollow Reprieve, Dahie’s Arrival *Enter the Dragon: Nanashi Hito vs. Sogeio Kina! *From Begining to End: Mahara Colst vs Hiro Mashima *Cloak and Dagger: Hiro Mashima Meets the Grand Council! *Shake Shake All The World, Mahara Vs. the Soul Society. *Once Upon A Time: Mastemia Dokkem vs. Yamato Takeru *Under Foggy Red Lagoons, Yamato vs. Noah *On Cloud Nine: Yamato Takeru Meets the Grand Council *Arpeggio of Destruction Sonata of Fear. The lady Godivas Arrive! *Fusion of Light Red and Deep Purple: Hiro and Mahara vs. Lorelai Verga *Split Between a Pariah: Koushou Takerami vs. Adduneihu Adduneihi and Mahara Colst *Red Joker: Ikasu Ketsunoana vs Jojo Adduneihi *A Deathly Exchange: The Gotei 13 and The Grand Council *The Smell of Lightning: Patrick Searches for Lughia *A Taste of Happy: Introducing Evan Garret! *A Cold Summer: Nianzu Xiang vs. Noah of the River Question? Lavi, is it against the Site Rules to advertise or Promote another site on the wiki? because Bleach - Awakening of the Elder Ones is doing that, im not sure if it is going against the site rules and whether it should be deleted. --''Fenix Kurayami - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (speak to me| ) 19:54, March 11, 2010 (UTC) new here Any special rules I should be aware of?--''The Freak of Nature'' Twilitlink 01:58, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Is there anything I need to do in order to join a devision?The Freak of Nature Twilitlink 05:29, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to keep pestering you with these questions but is it alright to have a version of a character for RPs and one for a story I'm working on?The Freak of Nature Twilitlink 02:37, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello Uhmm hello there.... Im a new user here and i just wanna meet other users here. So, wish we could get along well hehehheheh...... And can i ask you a favor? can you read my character (Margin Heart) and leave some comments about it? i'll really appreciate it!Lone Black Garuga 11:28, April 27, 2010 (UTC) hello hey nice to meet you i was wondering if u could see about my characterShadow Akuruma 00:28, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello i was wondering if i can ask you something, i would like to talk to you on chatandgo mine is grizzaka Grizzaka 20:26, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Nice work I was reading one of the arrancar created characters you made. Really good work. It's nice to see thought put into a character bio and actually have that character's background and goals/ambitions make sense. Just thought I'd drop you a line and say keep up the good writing. It's refreshing. Idea Going on your idea for this interaction between our two characters, I've thought of a few possibilities; # For one, Baraggan is in Raian's army. If you've read his page, his goal is to get his kingdom in Las Noches back, and this is something Raian promises him in order to get him to join the army. Perhaps a war between Baraggan and Herrera would lead to a confrontation of our two characters. # Raian also hates Soul Society and initiates a Soul Society Civil War. While at the end, the two forces make peace, a major chunk of the middle stages of the war take place in Hueco Mundo which would stir up Herrera and his forces. # Lastly, perhaps Herrera could find out that Raian has his own Hōgyoku and wishes to snatch it from him in order to create more Arrancar for his army. The choice is up to you. I am okay with either of the three scenarios. Of course, if you have some of your own, I'd be happy to hear them. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 16:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Sorry. I meant to message you back, but got distracted. That idea works. I can't really start any RP until this evening because I have a novel (yes a novel) that I've been writing for a year that has to have it's first draft done by today. So I'm hauling you know what to get it done. But tonight I should be able to post. If you'd be willing to make the first post, that'd be great, but if you can't, I will do it when I get a moment. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 15:13, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Story Thank you. That'd be great. I had gotten some really bad news last night so I really didn't feel like doing much..Sorry for the inconvenience. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 14:56, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello Would you like to RP with My Character Ray Martinez and His Girlfriend Aki Kastu? Grizzaka 14:30, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Alright i understand RE:Reminder Sorry ^^; ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 14:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:Reminder >_______________________< I know...I'm working on a character. That's why I haven't posted on our Rp or even Sei and I's. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 15:33, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : Nu nu nu! I'm seriously not! I see your messages and I'm sorry I haven't posted. If you've noticed, I haven't been on the wiki for very long periods of time lately (I'm working on getting a Star Wars fanfic together elsewhere) so when I'm on I always check Sei and I's RP first (sorry...but he is kind of my best friend on the wikis ya know) and then I log off. I don't ignore, I've just not been getting to it. I'll post ASAP, it's just I really want to get this SW fanfic off the ground. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 02:31, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Star Wars Well, I would like your help. You've been to SW fanon, so you know the turf. Would you comment and critique on my first character thus far? He is literally incomplete, but I've got enough detail up where you can make a good judgement of him. The link is below. Check him out and leave a comment when you can. Link - http://swfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Raian_Keldabe ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 02:41, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Changed Hey... The message you left on Hitsuke's talk page. Well... I credited what i think i needed to already but if there's more, could you tell me? すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 03:45, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Operation: Organizational Excellence Please consult the newly created, Operation: Organizational Excellence page for the new plans that will be occuring with BFF. Thank you for your time. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Template Actually, It's because the new ones have no Hair color and Eye color... but if the wikia doesn't accept it then I am able to use the current one. The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 14:50, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Goddammit Lavi You'll never believe what your new promoted Koukishi is doing to NF. He just banned you, me, Ten, and a number of people, removed our powers, and promoted people like Shirokei and Uzu. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 15:57, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :I dunno if you did anything, but nothing worked. I wouldn't have assumed Kou would betray us in such a way. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:54, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:51, October 11, 2010 (UTC) SWRP and other things I suppose it'd be alright to continue our RP. It is pretty important. As for the guys on SWRP, the only reason I came back to the Wikia so soon was to help the wikis I admin with the new look and then I got caught in wiki stuff. I will try to find some time to go over there and tell them. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 15:22, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : Also, another issue I'm having; It seems that a bunch of new users were just promoted to admin AND bureaucrat over on NF and my account was blocked once or twice without my even being messaged or forewarned. Needless to say, I'm pretty pissed. Half the user base over there was just promoted to bureaucrat and that's something you can't undo without staff. I'm not mad at you, I know it isn't your fault but I would like Wikia Staff notified and Koukishi banned as well as anyone else responsible for this, unless they had a really good reason. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 15:30, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks Lavi. I appreciate it. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 16:41, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Advice is like Snow Hi, although I'm sorta new to the wiki, but I've been having problems writing out my characters first real major combat. I cant seem to capture the dynamics of shinigami combat just yet, and I was hoping you could shed some light. I haven't really done any RPs either, the only one I'm apart of the other user isnt very active, updating bi-monthly as it were. My character Malik, is currently going up against his first enemy in the Arc Hiding in the Darkness. I'm kinda at a loss to how things should progress. The enemy is a being who can manipulate darkness transforming it into any object she desires basically, with a special form of movement in which she travels through shadows. I want to create battles in which Malik doesnt win, but survives through ingenious use of strategy and using all of his skills to get by. I'm finding that hard to depict in my writings, and I could really use some help if you have the time. --Illuminate Void 17:29, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the info, but could you give me an example, or rather point me to an example? --- Illuminate Void 18:32, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Wow, that was a really interesting RP battle you had. Given how powerful your opponent was, your performance was pretty damn good. Now thats how I want to write battles. But I think I understand what you've been trying to tell me. I think I used a similar strategy in the Brawl at the Academy, RP. But thanks though, that helped a lot. I'll probably be reading a few more of your battles/stories given the quality. --- Illuminate Void 19:45, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... Bookman, I am extremely sorry for what happened on NF these past two days. If you didn't know, this person making B'crats and blocking Admins was a hacker. I had absolutely nothing to do with it. So, I'm sorry for everything that has happened and I understand if you are upset with me. Sincerely, the real Koukishi. TheJokerCards 19:55, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :No, it isn't. I have made a new account, and I'll send you a PM with it. Sincerely, (Using my signature from my Koukishi account) ~NOTASTAFF Koukishi (Emperor of Alchemy, Impire na Ailceimic) (talk) 19:04, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Lavi Sir Hi there, I'm here to ask you permission if I could create a character in your land Brittania. Thanks :D The Ghost of the 4th - Cuarta 11:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi again, perhaps you have seen my character? Is it OK??? And oh, i found this pics: http://www.yatta.com.tw/static/file/95418 http://www.yatta.com.tw/static/file/95417 and this http://a.imageshack.us/img94/3717/383300003.jpg. You can use them if you like :D. The Ghost of the 4th - Cuarta 15:47, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Shinsengumi Blues Hello again, if dont mind, I'd very much like any criticism on the newly changed Shinsengumi article that Jet'ika has given me permission to use/modify as I wish. Correction of grammer, or even additional ideas to expand their role or what I should do, or should not do would be welcome. Thanks! --- Illuminate Void 04:27, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, forgive my promptness. In that case, I'd like to ask permission to refer to Britannia in the Shinsengumi. On that, just incase this idea bears fruit, but could I also create a Shinigami in Britannia as well? The Shinsengumi spy so to speak. --- Illuminate Void 16:05, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Britannian Character Request During the creation of my new character for Britannia, I was...trying to develop some cohesive way to integrate him in the general storyline. I was originally going to use the Twelfth Division Rebellion, but given the overall lack of detail...all I'm aware is, is that Beatrix rallied her forces, attempted to work with Anthony, was betrayed in the crossfire, and Damon stepped up, finally ending the rebellion by using the very same weapons the rebels had used to fight against Britannia. Now, can I write up some events my character took place in during this rebellion, and run them by you? --- Illuminate Void 01:17, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I've made the character (for the most part), but obviously there are a lot of things left out, given the nature of this character. I was wondering if there was a more private channel I could speak to you by, since there is some out of character information I'd like to ask. I have this characters history but I'd rather not post things up that would reveal things later on. Obviously there is some insight in the character page. His name is Thanatos Dolofonos. --- Illuminate Void 21:17, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Um, where is your email on your user page? --- Illuminate Void 21:35, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Nelliel Hey could I make a fanonised page for Nelliel to use in my story? My story revolves around an Arrancar as the main character and as such I want to use Nelliel to show the emotional development that he goes through over the course of the story (as they share a slightly similar past). I would really appreciate it if I am allowed to go forward with this. Cheers! 15:33, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! JetTalk 18:32, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes Are we allowed to create our own template:infoboxes? I was browsing around and I noticed that the Quincy Infobox is no longer around. In fact anything to do with normal humans is pretty much gone unless their very minor characters...that and the human infobox has a rather tacky color imho. I wanted to create a Quincy, but with no real Infoboxes I was thinking I should just create/edit one, but I wasnt sure if that was an administrative power. --- Illuminate Void 18:17, October 19, 2010 (UTC) -_- Last thing I need right now is your sarcasm. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:18, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Rules and Policies If you're looking for inspiration on what rules and regulations you can put into place, I suggest looking here. Its a Naruto RP forum, but they have a solid set of rules for character creation, technique creation, etc with templates and a list of guidelines users need to follow. It could help, it may not, but I wouldnt feel right if I didnt put it out there. --- Illuminate Void 02:10, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hollow Threat Let's work it out through discussion. I wanted to finish it, but I keep getting distracted and there is no point in continuing if I'm just gonna blow it off. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:25, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Character Review Hey, if you have the time, could you give a review of my character Nagato Yagami? I wanted to be sure that despite his membership in the Royal Guard he is still somewhat balanced. Especially his Zanpakutou. As an Illusion type its kinda hard to balance it out, but I think I've got enough limitations in place to make it fair. Anyways, thanks. --- Illuminate Void 16:53, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I appreciate the criticism, I plan on having at least three persona that Yagami can default to if need be. Also although I have the images up for the character appearances, depending on the situation these are the three most common persona Yagami will adopt depending on the situation. Ive got the next one up, and the last one is gonna be female. --- Illuminate Void 19:26, October 23, 2010 (UTC) would you mind giving my character Takashi Kosuda a review, if you do have the time that is, greatly appreciated.......--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 08:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC) thank you very much for the review, i will keep that in mind and check for spelling and grammer error...........--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 16:14, October 24, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry to keep bugging you, but if you have the chance, could you also review the story (thus far) The Soothing Hand vs the Wavering Sword? I'm trying out a different method of writing and It'd be good to get a second opinion on it. Its my first time writing a battle in this fashion, and Ive tried using some of the concessions on this site by adding in appropriate music for the reader to listen to. Thanks. --- Illuminate Void 01:19, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for the review, I appreciate it. I removed the last paragraph and instead added in a descriptive segment of their battle. I'll try change the pace between overall description of battle and adding in details between them. Hopefully I can find a means to make it all flow together. Oh but one question, I didnt think I was using slang terms in my descriptions, any chance you could point me to specific instances? --- Illuminate Void 20:10, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Question for Royal Guard I was wanting to ask if I could create a member of the Britannia Royal Guard, whatever rank you have in mind for creation is fine with me. I was intrested by the prospect as a scrolled through it, and was just wondering if character creation for the group was allowable. Thank you. Bombadcrowftw 01:45, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Problem! Dunno if you can help me with this, but whenever I go to edit and try to edit all the info on my character (height, weight, etc.), it won't let me edit and tells me to switch to source mode. I don't know what that means, think you can help me? Much appreciated. ^^ Appleblossom 21:11, November 22, 2010 (UTC)Appleblossom Thank you for your quick reply! Oh my...the article I'm trying to edit is my own. :( Specifically Marise Asahina, which I created some weeks ago, I'm not sure when it started giving me that message, possibly for around a week or so... Appleblossom 00:40, November 23, 2010 (UTC)Appleblossom Well, it seems that edit you made did the trick...whenever I wanted to edit the whole thing only the codes would appear and not the Appearance, Personality, etc. But now that it's fixed, I'm happy. :D Thanks again. Appleblossom 03:25, November 23, 2010 (UTC)Appleblossom Sorry, another question regarding the property code, I'm not exactly sure as to what I'm supposed to type in the box. Appleblossom 01:44, November 24, 2010 (UTC)Appleblossom Thank you again. ^^ Appleblossom 15:41, November 24, 2010 (UTC)Appleblossom Question I was wondering if I could create a page for Hisagi Shuuhei, and use him in my own stories. Kenji Hiroshi 10:50, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Request Lavi, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind offering me a second opinion on my character, Shin Nagakura's zanpakuto? I went for a stage-theme, and want to know if it would be considered overpowered at all. He cannot use all three at once, though. Thanks for your time. Kenji Hiroshi 18:08, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Listen Sei and Ten have been Autohitting and Godmodding Grizzaka 03:00, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Come on, I know that even if i do talk to them they'll still be doing whatever they want come on ur the referee and as such you have to enforce the rule that's your job. Grizzaka 03:25, December 21, 2010 (UTC)